


I'm Literally Down on One Knee

by icyvanity



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold up, you put that moment in your <em>calendar</em>? That’s calendar-worthy?” Cameron asked, still in a state of shock, “And why were you in my sock drawer anyways?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Literally Down on One Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It takes Cameron a good 10 minutes to realize Kirsten is proposing, which she only did because she was tired of dropping hints and we all know he would never make the move.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Cameron’s eyes were the size of dinner plates and he was moving his arms around in a somewhat flailing manner, “Are you _proposing_?”

“Cameron, I’m literally down on one knee holding a ring. What the _hell_ did you think I was doing?”

Cameron’s response was a couple of vague gestures and noises.

Kirsten sighed, standing up, “Well it’s not like you were going to do it.” She put the ring back into the box and handed it to him, “I found it weeks ago.”

“ _Weeks?!”_ Cameron demanded, mouth dropping open.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Kirsten opened her calendar app; she nodded, “20 days ago I found it in the sock drawer.”

“Hold up, you put that moment in your _calendar_? That’s calendar-worthy?” Cameron asked, still in a state of shock, “And why were you in my sock drawer anyways?”

“Well, a) Temporal Dysplasia, remember?” Kirsten replied, tapping the side of her head, “and b) your socks are more comfortable than any I’ve ever worn.”

Cameron tucked the box into his pocket and mumbled something unintelligible. Kirsten cocked her head, “What was that?”

Rubbing his hands down his face, Cameron said, “I wanted it to be perfect.”

Slipping her arms around his waist, Kirsten put her head on his shoulder and said, “I would expect nothing less, Dr. Goodkin.”

Sighing, Cameron whispered, “Well here goes nothing.” He untangled himself from her, and got down on one knee, “Kirsten Clark. When I first met you, I thought there was no person I could get along with less than you. And then I hung out with Tim, and realized that spot was filled by him. However, we’ve been through a lot and I think you know pretty well how I feel, since you’ve stitched into me. And I know we don’t _have_ to get married, and that we both have stable homes and high-paying jobs and in this day and age a lot of people just stay together without being married. But there is no person I would rather spend every day of the rest of my life with than you, and being married to you would make every one of those days approximately 83% better. You’ve made me the luckiest man in the world, Stretch, whether there are rings on our fingers or not.”

Kirsten clapped a hand over her mouth, and breathed, “And how was that _not_ perfect?”

Cameron shrugged, worrying at his lip, “I was going to add more to my speech.”

Tugging him to his feet, Kirsten’s face lit up into a smile, “Well, there’s always wedding vows.”

Shocked, Cameron gasped, “You’re saying _yes_.”

“I am. And I would have said yes if you asked me 20 days ago or the very  _second_ you woke up in the corpse cassette. I’m with you for good, Cam,” Kirsten beamed.

Cameron seemed to have been in a state of shock for the entire conversation, and he was now stuck gazing stupidly at Kirsten. She chuckled, and pulled him towards her by his shirt. Before he could complain that he liked the shirt, Kirsten kissed him. She felt him slide the ring onto her finger, before tugging her hips closer. They broke apart for a second, and Kirsten saw his face was taken over by the happiest smile she had ever seen.

“I’m with you, Stretch. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com)


End file.
